The Chronicles of Godzilla : The Begining
by ninjadragon5
Summary: what was life like for godzilla before he was mutated by the atomic bomb? and how did he earn his crown as king?
1. Chapter 1

The chronicles of Godzilla

Chapter 1: The beginning

The world 65 million years ago was very different from the world we know today, most of the land masses were lush and green and the air was warm with a high level of humidity. There are a vast variety of planets and animals that live in this world. Some of the animals in this world looked beyond human imagination, the dinosaurs. In this ancient world they're many species of dinosaurs living besides each other. But even in this paradise like world there is turmoil, massive climate changes constantly go on throughout the land. The land masses shaft constantly makes sea levels fall and rise and rising up huge mountains that spew vast amounts of volcanic ash and smoke in the sky and rain down on the surrounding land. The volcanic mountains also create barren lands of ash where toxic fumes escape from the earth where no creatures could survive. The lush forests are slowly shrinking by the ever raising sea levels and the mountains the spread the land with ash, but even in this seemly hospitable land, new life begins.

At the edge where a lush forest and huge plain meet, two Godzillasaurus dinosaurs are watching over a nest of eggs. The female dinosaur laid half a dozens eggs 20 days ago and now she knows it is about the time they are ready to hatch. The female dinosaur along with its mate stood beside the nest waiting to welcome in their new life to the world. Soon one of the eggs wobbles around and begins to crack, the female dinosaur comes in closer with her snout to help the little life that was inside break free. Soon the egg shell beaks away and a tiny head pops out, the tiny dinosaurs comes out with his eyes open and the first the little dinosaurs sees is it's mother's huge maw and face, but the little dinosaur knows it is his mother, so he does not fear her. As the tiny dinosaur continues to pull out the eggshell, his mother very gently nuzzles him with her snot and helps break away the rest of the eggshell. Soon enough the rest of the eggs fellow, the female and her mate continue to help all their young break out of their shells. Soon all the young are out of their shells, crawled out the nest and learning to take their first steps to walk. When the female dinosaurs help the last of the young to stand, she notices that one egg as not hatched yet. She lowers herself down and nudges it with her nose, but still the egg reminds motionless. Her mate soon sees this and comes over to her and nuzzles her with his snot and then looks at the egg.

The male dinosaur looks more closely at the egg and then said, "sorry dear, but you have to let it go, it's a dud."

The female dinosaur expression turns to sadness and sorrow. Even thought they had plenty of other young to take care of, the lose of this one was hard on her, every life of their young mattered to them, but some things they just could not prevent from happening.

"Very well." the female dinosaurs said with sorrow in her voice.

Then just when the male dinosaur was about to grab the egg with his jaws and dispose of it, the egg start to wobble and crack. The male dinosaur stops and is taken aback by what he is seeing, he thought of sure the egg was not going to hatch. The female dinosaur soon sees this and rushes in with her nose to help this last one break free. Eventually the seemingly dead tiny dinosaur breaks his head free from the eggshell and gives out a tiny squeak to its mother. The little dinosaur seems to have some trouble breaking the rest out of the way of the egg, so the mother comes in and carefully helps remove the rest of the shell. Soon the tiny one completely breaks free of the egg and his mother nudges him out the nest to take his first steps and join his siblings. The male dinosaurs was a little puzzled why this one still managed to hatch despite it being much later then the others, but it was happy every one of their young managed to survive anyway. The female gathered all the young close to her and soon afterwards, her and her mate with their young walked slowly away from the nest, ready to begin the next stage of their new family.

Several mouths have passed since the eggs hatched, the once helpless hatchlings have become boisterous young juveniles, surprisingly all the young have made this far, normally with dinosaur families half the young have died by now due to predators or just not enough food to go around for all of them, but the hunting was good were the dinosaur family lived and since the male choose the stay with his mate, the female would watch over the young while the male went off hunting. While looking after the young, decisions had to be made in insure their future, there came one that was the hardest of all and one the one the female liked the least, while watching the young, her and her mate had to pick out which was the weakest of the litter of young and once the weakest one was found, they had to destroy it. They had no choice, it was the way of their species, they parents had to kill off the weakest one in order insure the survival of the next generation, it is mostly how their species had managed to survive for so long. The female dreaded it the most much because; being a mother, every life mattered to her and just to kill some on her offspring because they were weak seemed cruel. After her and her mate watched the young after several weeks they soon found the weakest one in the litter and it was the one the female feared it would be, it was the youngling that hatched late. It was slower then the others, he walked and ran the slowest and always took up the rear in the group. At feeding time, he was always pushed out by his stronger siblings and got the less better parts of the meat. His hunting training was no better; his always attacked the prey to early or too late and often spoiled the family's hunts. If this continued, he would slow down the family and never learn to survive in the world on his own. Soon the day came when her and her mate had to make the final decision, every time her mate looked at her for the final word, she looked away from him as if to ignore it, but the male knew it could not be ignored, it had to be done, one way or another.

Soon that faithful day was drawing to a close, it was in the evening hours and the dinosaur family was settling down for the night, and still the decision had not been made. Once the female got all the young to settle down and go to sleep, she settled down herself when she saw her mate still standing up and looking out on the horizon. The female got back up and walked over to her mate, once she got to him, she nuzzled him with her snot to comfort him, but the male's expression did not change, it was full of sorrow, but stern.

Finally he looked at his mate and said, "you know what as to be done."

Then the female dinosaur said "I know, but….please… can't we give him just a little more time."

"No, he is clearly the weakest of the young. He only slow the family down.," said her mate.

"But if we give him a little more time, he might change for the better." said the female.

"I doubt he will, no matter how much time we give him, he will not change." said the male.

"But we can least try." she said

"You know the longer will prolong this. The harder it will be to let him go." said the male.

"I know, but we should at least give him fighting chance." said the female.

Then the male dinosaur looked deeply in his mate's eyes and clearly saw she was desperate to keep him alive and clearly was not willing to let him go, and there no way to argue it otherwise.

The male sighed deeply and then said, " very well, we will give him a few more days, but if he does not show improvement in that time, we have to do it."

The female dinosaur smiled and nuzzles her mate with her snout "thank you, thank you very much."

Then the female Godzillasaurus went back to the spot where all the young were sleeping and settled back down herself and fell asleep. But the male Godzillasaurus remain standing looking out into the horizon as night fell. As he was standing, he thought to himself. "What have I done?"

The next few days were going to be tense for the Godzillaraurus parents and the young one that was slow; he had to prove himself he was worth keeping alive. The next day the female dinosaur and her mate decided it was best to do another training hunt. They decided to pick out a heard of duckbill dinosaurs gazing on a open plain, the herd was strong in numbers, the dinosaurs family had come up with a strategy to separate the weakest one out of the herd. The female dinosaur with her offspring positioned themselves along the left side of the herd, while the male positioned himself on the right side of the herd, lying in wait for the final strike. Once the male got into position, the female and young carefully sneaked up closer to the herd of duckbill dinosaurs though the forest around them. Most of the young had learned to be patient and strike at just the right moment, but the slower one of the young was impatient and was charged too soon. This time, the female told his son to wait and only charge when she told him too, he listened to her.

Once the female decided they were close enough, she sounded the call and only her and the slow young one charged out first. Immediately the herd ran in the direction they wanted them to go, to the path of the male. A few minutes later the rest of the young charged out and drove the herd farther to the west. The young eventually spited the herd into two groups and separated the weakest one form the herd. The female stopped chasing the herd; it was the young's duty now to finish the hunt. The slow one of the group kept on running after the herd and eventually caught up with the rest of the young. Soon he lost attention to what it was doing; he was so full of adrenaline from running that he was unaware where he was running too. Soon the duckbill dinosaurs got in the path on the male and he charged right out after it, the male was so close to his prey there was little chance of it escaping. He was just about to grab the duckbill dinosaurs with his mighty jaws when all of a sudden something hit him in the left leg that eventually made him stubble and fall and the duckbill dinosaur escaped. Thankfully he did not suffer a bad fall and immediately got back up to see what the heck had hit him in the leg. When he turned around he saw it was no other then the slow youngling of the group. The youngling was sitting down and rubbing his head as if it had hit something hard. The male walked closer to him and looked down on his son with scorn and anger. The young one soon looked up at his father and he could see in his father's eyes that he was furious with him. The young one knew he done something wrong and was going to pay of it, he had ruined another hunt for them. The male was at his limit of tolerance for his slow son.

"What the heck were you doing?! You should watch were you are going!" the male said with anger in his voice.

"I'm…I'm sorry." said the young one in a wimpy voice almost afraid to speak.

"Sorry does not bring the prey back, does it?" said the father.

"But it was a mistake…." said his son again in a weak voice

"There is no room for mistakes in the real world." said the father again.

Then the young one down casted his head full of sadness and regent and shameful to be the son of a father that did not love him. Soon the female and rest of the young caught up with them. They were disappointed to see no food, one slow leaner of a hatchling and one angry father.

"What happened?" the female asked.

"You so called gifted son just coast us the hunt!" the male shouted to his mate.

"He rammed me in the left leg which made me fall and lose the prey!" said the male again.

"I'm sure he didn't mean too." said the female.

"Enough! He has been nothing but trouble since the day he hatched! We should of gotten rid of him while we had the chance!"

The young one's head perked back up at those words, what did he mean by "gotten rid of him"?

"Please dear, not in front of him." said the female.

"I'm going to say it here and now because it is the truth!" said the male.

The Godzillasaurus parents continued to argue and the young one was full of sadness over them fighting over him. Suddenly something in the sky caught the young one's eye that made him completely forget about his parents, a bright white light was streaking across the sky and heading down towards the earth.

"Whoa! What is that?" said the young while one pointing one claw towards the sky.

The parents stopped arguing and looked up at the sky as well and so did the rest of the young. Soon they all forgot about the hunt and were completely transfixed on what was going on in the sky. Soon more bright white lights were streaking across the sky towards the earth and then vanishing beyond the horizon and soon the sky was filled with hundreds of these bright lights.

"Let's go see if can get a better look!" said the young one and ran off into the forest.

"Wait!" said the male, but it was too late, the young one was already dashing away thought the forest. The male immediately ran after him, fearing he would get lost or worse. The female and the rest of the young soon followed him in order to stay together.

The young Godzillasaurus continued to run though the forest, dodging the tress with ease. The male tried desperately to catch up with, but his size and the trees in his way prevented him from doing so. Suddenly the young one came to abrupt stop and so did the male to prevent from crashing into him. The male soon found out why his son came to a sudden stop, the forest and land itself came to a sudden end to a cliff and then to the open sea, the cliff was hundreds of feet high. The land must have continued on at one point, but because on the constant shift in the landmasses, it must caused the land to split and eventually the rest of the land drifted away. The young one soon turned his attention back to the sky and soon so did his father. Soon the rest of the family caught up with them and they too looked back up at the sky along the edge of the cliff. They could get a much clear view of what was going on the sky from where they were standing. Hundreds of the bright lights continued to streak across the sky towards the earth.

While the dinosaur family was watched this bizarre scene go by, the male dinosaurs started to get this strange feeling, as if something very bad was about to happen. He saw some birds in the sky; they seemed to fly in the opposition direction of the bright lights. He smelled the air; it didn't smell right, something was definitely wrong. Suddenly all the bright lights vanished; only to make way from the biggest ball of light there was. What the dinosaur family saw next both shocked and astonished them. A giant ball of fire and smoke dropped out of the sky and was heading towards the sea; it was surely going crash into the sea. Once it did crash into the sea, the impact was so great it created a flash of bright light that temporary blinded the dinosaur family. Once there vision was restored, what they saw next dumbstruck them, a gigantic column of fire and smoke rose out of the sea. They had no idea what they were really seeing or what was about to happen. Suddenly they started to see something rise out of the column of smoke and fire, it was stranger the seeing the ball of fire drop out the sky, it was huge creature is some kind, two huge golden bat-like wings and three reptile looking heads started to emerged out of the column of smoke and fire, an unearthly roar came from the creature, even louder than the impact of the ball of fire.

Soon they felt a tremor beneath their feet that shook that earth violently and a few seconds later another tremor came that was more violent then the last. The dinosaur family soon recognized whatever that was out in the sea was a threat and they had to run away. "Run! Run!" the male shouted to rest of his family and run they did. Soon the large golden creature completely rose out of the column of smoke and fly down towards the earth, meanwhile the column of smoke and fire grew wider until it became a huge wall of pure destruction, smaller balls of fire became to arch out of the column of fire and smoke and spread out wide though the sky and rained own in the earth below. The young Godzillasaurus continue to run though the forest despite the chaos around him, huge balls of fire smashed into the ground around him and other species of dinosaurs were running in the same direction he was and he had lost sight of his parents and his siblings. The young one was scared and full of panic, he didn't know where to run to, and he just kept running. Suddenly something picked him up off the ground, he turned to see who it was, and it was his mother. His mother held him carefully, but firmly in her jaws to carry away to safety. Suddenly a fireball crashed into the ground just a few feet away from the female, the impact made her fall and young one slipped out of her jaws and fell to the ground too. The young one immediately got back up, but his mother did not, she tried the best she could, but she just could not, she was too badly hurt.

"Keep going! Run and never look back!" the female shouted to her son, but he just stood there, too full of fear to go on. He wanted to help his mother, but he didn't know how.

All of a sudden a burning tree that caught on fire by the fireballs crashed on top of her, she only had the chance to give out one short cry of pain before the flames consumed her.

"Mother!" the young one cried to her, but it was too late, she was already gone.

A split second later he was picked up off the ground again, this time it was his father, he carried him away firmly in his jaws. The male dinosaur saw what had happened to his mate, he was full of great sadness to see her consumed by the fire, but there was nothing he could do about it now. The life of his only remaining son is all that mattered to him now. He continued to run through the burning forest, dodging fallen burning trees along his way and the wall of fire and smoke was getting ever closer. The male soon saw a lake in front of him and ran for it, then once he got the lake he dived in, he thought this was the only way they could escape the towering inferior coming towards them was to dive into the water. Just seconds after the male had dived in the water the wall of smoke and fire passed over then. The wave turned up the water rapidly and tossed the father and his son around for a bit, but they remained untouched for smoke and fire above them. The male waited until the wall of smoke and fire had passed before he emerged back out of the water, he still held his son firmly in his jaws. Finally the wall of fire and smoke passed and he rose out of the water. Once he emerged though the surface, he immediately dropped his son and gasped for air. His son tried his best to stay afloat in the water. Once the father got air back to his lungs, he grabbed his son again and he swam back to the shore. Once he got back one land, he put his son back down. They both looked out to what happened to their land, and what they saw shocked them beyond belief.

All the land was burned to ashes, all the trees had fallen and reduced to burning sinters, all the plants were gone, the ground was left bare and much of the land was still burning. Hundreds of dinosaurs and other creatures' lied motionless on the ground, they were all dead. And standing in the middle of it all was the enormous golden creature they saw rise out the column of smoke and fire before. It was a lot bigger than anything they had seen before; he could easy tower over the tallest trees. It's body was very odd looking, it stood on four legs, it had three long necks that had flowing hair on the backs of them and three reptile like heads with sinister looking red eyes and with hair like a mane around them, it had two long tails and two massive bat-like wings that spouted from its back and its entire body was covered in shiny golden scales. Both the father and the son could not completely comprehend what they were seeing. The giant creature reared up one of his heads and let loose an unearthly roar again, it seemed to be laughing at the ruined land the lay around him. Who was this large creature? Why was he here? Was he the cause of all this? The male dinosaur thought back the ball of fire and the column of smoke and fire, the creature must be the cause of it, he saw the creature rise out of the column himself. This creature was the cause of why his land now lay in ruin, why his mate and family had died. He felt anger towards the creature, he wanted to charge right at him, but at the same time he was very fearful of this creature, he knew this new being was a lot stronger than him and could easily kill him. He decided it was best to run away and escape while they had the chance. The male dinosaur nudged his son to move, his son was too fearful of the new creature to move, but his father pushed him on, so he finally moved on. They started to walk away quietly trying not to draw the creature's attention, but it was no use, suddenly one the creature's heads turned towards them, he saw them walking away. Both the male and young one froze when the creature stared at them, they became too afraid to move, those bright red eyes seemed to stare into their soul. As it stared at them, an evil smile spread across his face. Then the large creature reared up on his back legs and then slammed his front legs down on the earth again, the impact was so great it created huge cracks in the earth, one of cracks raced towards the father and son, they tried to run away from it, but the crack in the earth caught them and they both flew through, once they fell though the crack, chunks of earth and debris were throw into the huge crack, submerging their world into darkness.

***

"Are we still alive?" said the young one.

"I'm not sure, I think so." said his father.

Everything was completely dark; they could not see anything. It seemed they had been throw in to the abyss of blackness itself. The young one could not see his father anywhere, but he could hear him. He slowly got up, even though he could not see the ground under his feet and he could feel he was standing on something solid. He walked around a bit to find some kind of sign of life or his father. Suddenly he bumped into something solid, he reached out with his clawed hand to felt what it was, it was his father, and he could felt the edge of his snout with his claws.

"Thank god I found you, I thought had lost you too." said the father said while touching his son's head with his claws.

"What happened? Why is everything so dark? Where is mother and my brothers and sisters?" said the young one.

"I don't know." said his father.

"What was that? That huge creature with wings?" said the young one.

"I don't know that either." said his father.

His thoughts returned to the strange golden creature. He felt hate towards that creature for what he had done. "What kind of creature could kill hundreds in a single blow? What had it done this? What did they do to deserve this?" the male thought to himself, he knew he would not find the answers to these questions. His mind soon returned back to his son.

"Let's just find a way out of here." said his father.

"Okay" said his son.

They continued to walk around in the blackness staying close together hoping for a way out. The father tried to feel around for anything else that might be around them, finally he felt something with his clawed hands, and it felt like rock, his son felt the rock too. He continued to feel with his claws along the rocky surface, once he continued the feel the rock wall of a while soon he realized they were in a cave, but what kind of cave was this? A cave that as no light in it. Soon he realized no light in a cave meant no way in or out, they were trapped. He was now afraid at the thought they might never get out of the darkness, but he remain calm for the sake of his son. "There must be a way out, there as to be." the father dinosaur thought to himself. After feeling along the rock wall for a bit more, he soon felt tired for some odd reason and he soon had to lay down. The young one soon felt sleepy too and settled down next to his father.

"What is going to happen to us?" said the young one while snuggling against his father's stomach.

"I'm not sure, just rest now, my son." said he father while nuzzling him with his snout.

"Okay" said the young one and laid his head down.

The father soon laid his head back down too and started to drift off to sleep, his son did the same, drifting off into a deep sleep. And sleep they would for a very long time, unaware of the changes going on throughout the world above them and what kind of world they would wake up too.


	2. Chapter 2

The Chronicles of Godzilla

Chapter 2: Origin of a legacy

The world went though a lot of changes in the pass millions years, landmasses constantly shifted across the earth's surface. Massive climate changes continued, once the earth was almost completely covered in ice and snow, what is known now as the ice age, but it did not last forever, the earth eventually recovered and the temperatures turned warm again and plant life returned. Over the years, millions of species of animals were born, lived and then when into extinction. One certain species of animal was born that would change the world forever, it was man. Man grew a much higher intelligence then any other animal; they created a social structure, their own language, and eventually civilization. Their civilization soon grew and spread throughout the world, making them the dominant species on earth, pushing nature to be secondary on the earth. Soon man became so separate from nature that they had forgotten about their origin and sought out ways to destroy the earth for their own purposes. But unaware to man, in the deepest darkest place in the earth laid a piece of the world's history that time forgot and would challenge man's dominance on the earth.

The male godzillasaurs finally open his eyes again, everything was still pitch black, for a second he thought he was still dreaming, but then he heard a light soaring coming from his son that lied beside him. Then he realized they were still inside the underground cave and had fallen asleep. The male dinosaur nuzzled his son with his snout to wake him up. The young one soon opened his eyes, yawned and lifted his head up, even though he could not see his father's face, he knew it was him. After nuzzling each other's noses for a bit more, they both slowly got off the ground, their joints were felt stiff and kind of hard to get their footing, as if they had been sleeping forever.

"Now what do we do?" said the young one.

"We continue to look for a way out of here." said his father.

They continued to walk around the pitch-black cave, they father tried to feel around with his claws for the rock wall again, he soon felt it again, but it felt different this time, it felt softer then before, the young one felt the rock wall too, it did feel different from before. The father started to push in clawed hand into the rock and soon found out that he could easily dig though the rock. So he started to dig though the rock and just kept on digging. Soon his son soon heard the sound of him digging.

"What are you doing now?" the young one asked.

"We are going to dig our way out of here." said his father.

Then the young one came over where his father was and started to dig too. He continued to dig into the rock wall for a long time without stopping. Eventually the father dug out a tunnel into the earth while his son followed behind, once he dug far enough into the earth and rock, he started to dig upwards, he figured since this was a underground cave their best change of escaping was upwards towards the surface. The amount of earth and rock seemed endless, he dug and dug until the pain his claws was unbearable and his hands went numb and started to bleed, but he still did not stop. Finally, when the male dug though another patch of rock, a ray of light bust though and blinded the male temporary. At last they had reached the surface; the young one saw the ray of light too and roared with joy. His father soon dug a hole out big enough for him pass through; he could see blue sky again.

Before the male climbed out of the hole, he said to his son "stay in here, I'll check it out to see if it is safe."

"Okay" said his son.

The male godzillasaurus hoisted himself out of the hole, it was kind of hard to get out, but he eventually did it. At first the glare of light blinded him after being in darkness for so long, then his eyes adjusted to the light and what he saw was a very different world. To one side of him there was a vast sea, almost as clear and blue as the sky and the waves gently lapped on the land. To the other side him was a lush jungle of plants and trees, but these plants were not like anything he had ever seen, there were a lot of plants close to the ground, some with big wide leaves, some with very line leaves and the trees were even odder looking. They had no branches, just one single trunk that ran up to a point where huge wide leaves spouted out in all directions, some of then had trunks that bent and curved in odd directions, making him wonder if trees could really do that. The air was different too, not as hot and humid as before. The ground beneath his feet was not as solid as before, it felt soft and sang a little under his feet. He bent down his head and sniffed the ground, and it smelled salty. Then he soon realized were they were, they were on a beach, he had seen beaches before in his lifetime, but none like this. Then his mind came back to his son, he gave a quick look around to see if the coast was clear and there were no other dinosaurs around.

The male dinosaur bent his head back down into the hole and said to his son, "alright, you can come out now, its safe."

His son hoisted himself out of the hole and at first, the glare of the sunlight blinded him too, but soon his eyes adjusted as well. He too was very shocked and puzzled at this new landscape.

"Where are we?" the son asked his father.

"I'm not sure." said his father.

He knew they were on a beach, but where was this beach? He certainly didn't remember any beaches near his homelands, what in the world happened while they were trapped in that underground cave? They decided to walk around to see what else they could find in this strange new land. They decided to stay along the shore, the male did not want to go into the jungle just yet, for who knows what meant lurk in there. The walked along the shore for a good long time, they just saw pretty much the same thing, more of the clear blue sea and more of the odd looking jungle. Soon the male caught site of a bird flying though the jungle, but the bird was new to him, it did not have leather wings like the ones he used to know, the wings looked to be made of something else, he couldn't let what it was. He soon ignored the bird and continued on walking. Then they soon caught sight of some tracks in the ground along the shore, in that moment his spirits lifted up, they looked like dinosaur tracks. Maybe there were other dinosaurs on this new land after all, but then he looked again, the tracks were their own, they had walking in circles the whole time, but how could that be? They were walking along the shore the whole time. Then the male realized they were on an island and they had just walked around the entire island.

"How in the world had we ended up on a island?" the male thought.

"What's wrong?" his son asked.

"I think we are on an island." said his father.

"Oh, what is an island?" his son asked.

He had expected a question like that from his son; he still had much to learn about the world.

"An island is a piece of land completely surrounded by water." said his father.

"Oh, does that mean we are struck here?" the son asked his father.

"I'm afraid so." said he father.

Then the male dinosaur looked out into the ocean, he couldn't see any other land besides the one they were standing one. He could probably swim it, it has swam in water before, but it looked like a very long swim and he thought his son would not be strong enough to make it. So they were stuck on this island whether they liked it or not. Then they decided to explore the jungle, even though they knew no other dinosaurs were here, they were still cautious, for who knows what might still lurk in it. The jungle was quite dense and often hard to walk though, they spotted nothing more than some birds and smaller creatures, none of them seemed threading to them at all. They soon came across a huge cave near the shore, the father was little weary about going into the cave since their last encounter with a cave, but the entrance was plenty big enough for them and it seemed save enough, so they went in. the explored the cave for a bit, it was plenty big enough for them and it was cool and dry. Soon they decided to make this cave their new home. In the next few days they learned to survive off the island, their biggest problem was food; there were no dinosaurs, so that meant no big prey for them. The male dinosaur did manage to catch some the small creatures on the island, but it was never enough food for the both of them, he often let his son have all the food and he would go hungry, but he knew this could not last forever; he too eventually had to eat to keep up his strength. Soon he discovered there were good amount of fish in the shallow waters around the island and that he could easily catch them and being them back to land. There were plenty of fish both he and son could eat, so soon they learned to live off the fish.

In the next few passing days, their new lifestyle on the island got kind of boring, they slept and ate was much as they wished without being disturbed by anything else. Even more so then boring, it was lonely, the young one missed having brothers and sisters to play with, but the loneliest one of them both was the father. He missed his mate very much, he often wished he could turn back time to see her again, but he knew that was impossible. He often sat on the beach alone staring on the horizon, hoping she would return to him someday, but in a way he knew that would never happen. The times he sat alone on the beach his thought were always on her, but also his thoughts always went back to that huge golden creature he saw, he could not get the horrid image of the creature out his mind. Those three horrifying heads, those sinister looking eyes and the even more sinister looking smile, and he could not get those horrible images of what he had done to his land out his head either, images of dead creatures and the trees and plants lied to waste. Right then he swore if ever saw that large golden creature again, he would make him pay for what he had done.

One night, the male dinosaur snuck out of the cave without waking up his son and then lied down in the beach and stared up at the starry night sky. He felt more alone then ever now, his missed his mate more then ever, he missed the warmth on her body when the slept together. He knew she was in the heavens now, a place he could not go. He wondered if his mate missed him as much as he missed her. Then the young one woke up and saw that his father was gone, he got up and looked outside the cave, and he saw his father lying down on the beach. He walked over to his father to see what was the matter. His father soon saw him walking towards him.

"You should be asleep." He said to him.

"I couldn't sleep. What are doing out here, father?" said the young one.

"Just thinking" His father said.

His son lay down next to him on the beach and he stared up at the starry sky as well. It was a clear night, no clouds were around, and they could see hundreds of stars spread throughout the sky, some brighter then others, some were spread out and some were in tiny clutters. In the sky one tiny clutters of stars tightly packed together seemed to be a stream of stars trailing across the sky and beyond the horizon. Then they saw a lone shooting star streak across the vast dark sky.

"You miss mother do you?" said his son while looking up at the sky.

His father was kind of taken aback by his son's question and tried desperately to hold back a tear and then said, "Yes, I do."

"I do too, where did she go?" his son asked his father.

The father knew where she had gone, but son did not fully understand the concept of life and death yet, his father tried to think of a way to explain it to him in a way he would understand.

"Son, let me tell you something my father told me, look at the stars. The great ancestors of our past look down upon us from those stars." said his father.

"Really?" his son asked.

"Yes, so whenever you feel alone those ancestors will be there to guild you." His father said continuing to look up at the stars.

"So mother is up there?" said his son

"Yes, and she is watching over us." said the father.

The father and son godzillasaurus continued to lie on the beach and look up at the sky for most of the night, until eventually they fell asleep.

***

One day when the father and son were resting in their cave, they were suddenly woken up by strange noises coming from the jungle. They heard strange yells and cries and sounds that sounded like thunder.

"What is that?" said the young one.

"I don't know. Stay here, I'll find out." said his father.

The father walked out the cave towards the noises in the jungle, the young one did not like being left alone, but he knew he would be safer in the cave. The male dinosaur continued to walk towards the strange noises, they got louder at he walked on. At first he saw nothing, but then he saw some strange small creatures running around the jungle in all directions, they ran on two legs, but they no tails, no wings, or claws. They had different colors of skin, dark green and black patch mixed with pale tan skin. Small bursts of fire appeared everywhere; it was if the bursts of fire appeared out of thin air. All of themed them to be carry something, he couldn't tell what it was, it looked liked large black sticks that shot fire out to him. The seemed to be fighting each other over something, but that didn't matter to him right now, what mattered these creatures were on his island and he wanted them off. He bellowed a warning roar out, and his roar immediately got the smaller creatures attention and they started to run away. He chased after the smaller creatures making sure to get them off his island. Then some of the smaller creatures stopped and pointed their black sticks at him and fire shoot out of them. All of a sudden he felt small objected impact his skin and then he felt pain, he touched a spot were the object hit with his clawed hand, there was blood on his hand, he was bleeding. How could these creatures hurt him without touching him? He continued on despite being wounded now, he wanted these creatures off his island no matter what. The small creatures continued to point their black sticks at him and the small objects continued to hit him, but he continued to charge foreword. Soon the small creatures stop pointing their black sticks at him and started to run away. The male dinosaur chased the small creatures until he reached the beach on the other side of the island. What he saw once he got to the beach shocked him, there were hundreds of these small creatures on the beach, they all ran towards the water, the climbed on top on these bigger creatures that were submerged in the water, but what shocked him the most was there were two very large creatures out on the water on the horizon. They were black and slick looking; their noses seemed to be pointing towards the sky while the rest of their bodies were submerged in the water. They had strange structures on their backs that seemed to tower towards the sky. He certainly did not want to tangle with these creatures, they looked a lot bigger than him, and they would be to strong for him. He turned his attention back to small creatures on the shore, most of them were already out to sea on the bigger creatures, but some stayed behind and aimed their black sticks at him again, he felt the small objects hit him again and he felt more pain. He soon connected the small objects hitting him to the black sticks that shot fire out. He continued charging towards the small creatures despite the pain he was in. soon the small creatures stopping firing the there black sticks at him and ran towards the water themselves. All of a sudden, huge bursts of fire exploded near his face, it completely caught him by surprise, he staggered back a bit, and then he felt a huge amount pain in his neck. He felt his neck with clawed hand, he was bleeding, the bursts of fire a left a huge wound in his neck, chunks for his flesh had be blown away. He had no idea where the bursts of fire at come from. Then another burst of fire came at him, but this time it missed him and this time he saw where it came from, it came from the two large creatures out in the ocean. Now they were attacking him, this did not look good for him. Suddenly another burst of fire cam, this one hit his right leg, the impact made collapse on the ground. He was in a great amount of agonizing pain now, he was losing a lot of blood, and he didn't know if he could get back up.

Suddenly the small creatures came back, they started to surround him aiming their black sticks at him again, he knew the small objects would hit him again, he had to get back up now or he would die. He used the last of his strength to get up off the ground, which took the two-legged creatures by surprise; they thought he was down for good. As soon as he got up, he lashed out at some of the two-legged creatures with his tail and stomped on the rest of them with his feet, killing them instantly. Once he deposed of the two-legged creatures, he looked out at the two large creatures in the ocean again; he knew they would soon attack him again. He was too weak and injured to fight them, so he decided it was best to retreat back into the jungle. So he walked back inland towards the jungle and disappeared into the trees. The two large creatures in the ocean and the smaller two-legged creatures did not follow him, which was a good thing. He continued to walk through the jungle despite the pain from his injuries, he was losing a lot of blood fast, and he had to make back to his son before he would pass out. Soon enough he just could not walk any farther, he was just too weak now, and he soon collapsed on the ground to rest. As he lay there, it was for certain he was going to die and just waited for death to take him away. He did his best to protect his son, but now his son would have to learn to live on his own. Suddenly the two-legged creatures appeared again, they stood in front of him, at this moment he didn't care they were there, he did not have the strength to fight back, if they were going to kill him they might as well get it over it. But they not attack him; they just stood there looking at him. He remained motionless as if to be dead. They all seemed to be standing in lines of three and there was one of them standing in front of the lines, the creature seemed to saying something, but he could not understand what the two-legged creature was saying. The two-legged creature talked from a good amount of time. Then the two-legged stopped talking and then they did something weird with their arms and then they walked away. The male dinosaur found that scene rather bizarre, why did these two-legged creatures not attack him while the other ones did? And what was that one two-legged creature saying? I didn't know nor did he care, he felt like he was dying right now. He continued to lay motionless on the ground ready to pass on to the next world, when suddenly his son appeared out of the jungle, his son saw him laying down, bleeding and wounded. His son immediately rushed to his father's side and nudged his snout with his, his father moved again slightly and gentility licked his son's face with his tongue. His son continued to nudge with father to get up, but he would not. He was just too weak to get back up. His son started to give a sorrowful cry for his father to get back up. The father did not want to leave his son like this, he was still young and helpless, but he didn't have much of a choice. He son continued to nudge and yelp at his father. It was then he decided he did have a choice, a choice not to give up, his son needed him now and he had to be strong for him. So with whatever little strength he had, by a miracle, got himself of the ground and stood up, he son yelped with joy to see he father standing again.

Then his father bent his down his head to his son and said, "don't worry, I'm still here and I will never leave."

His son yelped with joy again.

"Let's go back home now." said his father.

So the father and his son walked back to the cave again. In the next few days the male dinosaur would need lots of rest to heal his wounds, he couldn't do most of the hunting, he began to teach his to hunt for himself and he soon caught on quickly, most of what the hunted was fish and it was easy to catch. Miraculously the male's wounds eventually healed completely without serious infection and left nothing more than scars on his body. Life soon returned to normal for the dinosaur father and his son, but it would not last, soon something would happen that would change their lives forever.

One day while the father and son were resting on the beach, the father perked his head up from his relaxing position and looked out into the ocean. He had that feeling again, the feeling that something bad was going to happen. He got up and looking farther out into the ocean, nothing was there, but he still had the feeling that something was. Then he looked up into the sky, he saw a strange large bird way off in the distance

The large bird looked really far off in the sky, so then he figured it just pass by the island and not notice them at all. Even though the large creature was far off, he still had the strange feeling. All of a sudden, a huge flash of light came out of nowhere and it blinded him temporary. When the flash of light faded and his vision was restored, what he saw next utterly shocked him, a huge mushroom shaped cloud of smoke and fire rose out of the ocean and hundreds of miles high into the sky.

"No… not again…" the father as he watched the mysterious cloud continued to rise.

The young one came running towards his father and said, "what is that?!"

"Quickly! Get back in the cave!" his father shouted to him.

The son did as he was told and dashed back in the cave, but his father stayed standing on the beach, the son poked his head back out and yelped for father to come inside the cave, but he remained on the beach. Then he saw a wall of smoke coming towards them fast, it was then he decided to run for the cave. He ran as fast as he could towards the cave and he made it in the cave just seconds before the wall of smoke blew pass. The father crouched down low to the ground and covers his son with his body. Wind and debris were crashing around the cave, they felt stringing pain all over his body, then everything went black and then they felt nothing.

Soon they opened their eyes again, they wind and debris was gone was their cave was still standing. The father and son stood back up again and they looked outside the cave, the father looked all around the island, all the tress and plants were uprooted from the ground and lay flat with a layer of sand and ash on top of them, only their cave had remained standing. Then he looked back out to the ocean, the huge mushroom cloud was gone now, and the father wondered what the hell that was. The father was surprised the wall of smoke did not kill them, once again a strange event had happened that destroyed everything in one blow and one again they were both spared from death. But why? Why had they been spared from certain death twice in a row? The father did not know and he was just thankful that they were still alive.

Then a few minutes later, the sky above them became very cloudy, blocked out the sun completely. Once the strange clouds completely covered the sky, something strange started to fall from the clouds, it fell lightly and gently lay on the ground. The father and son looked up at the sky to see this strange stuff falling; it began to gentle lay on their bodies, creating a small blanket on them. The young one tasted some of it on his tongue as it fell, it tasted nasty to him and he tried to spit it back out.

"What is this awful stuff?" said the young one.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." said his father.

Then the father turned his head and nudged his son away and said "get back in the cave now."

"But why? Nothing bad is happening, is there?" said his son.

"Just do what I say!" the father said in a more worried voice.

The young one eventually did what he was told and went back into the cave, while his father remained outside. He continued to stare up at the sky trying to figure what this stuff was falling from the sky. The strange substance continued to lay on his body, he tried to shake some of it off, but it just kept coming. The young one was getting worried his father had not come into the cave yet. Soon the stuff started to itch and sting his skin, so then he decided to go into the cave. Once in the cave, he shook the stuff off and laid down next to his son, they did not plan to come out until whatever it was stopped falling from the sky. Eventually the stuff stopped falling and the father and son dinosaur were free to go outside again. The sky was still cloudy, but the strange stuff stopped falling. The two looked all around the island, now the island was covered in a thick layer of the strange substance and looked completely barren. The father soon figured nothing would grow here again for a while; no food would be here was well. They had to find a new island to call home and fast or they would starve to death.

In the next few days strange things started to happen to the father and son dinosaur, either the world around was getting smaller or they were getting bigger, the father dinosaur realized they were getting bigger; he soon towered over the tallest trees and hundreds of feet into the sky. His body mass increased, his legs got thicker, his arms got longer, his tail got longer and he started gain three rows of huge spiked plates on his back. He noticed his son slowly started to change was well. His son was gained thicker legs, longer arms and longer tail and a set of huge spiked plates on his back too. The father had no idea why these changes were happening to them and these changes were not really hurting them, matter of fact the male felt better than ever, like he been totally renewed, he felt a lot stronger then he was before. His son too showed an increase in strength he did not have before.

Then one day the father felt a burning sensation in his stomach, at first it not feel that bad, but then the pain of the burning sensation increased rapidly, soon the pain was so intense he thought it was going to eat away at his stomach, he needed to get rid of whatever was in his stomach and only way to do that was puke it up. He started to force the burning sensation out his stomach and up his throat and out his mouth, the pain was so intense now he thought his throat would burn too, but he had to get rid of it. Finally when was able to puke whatever it was out of his mouth, but what came out was not vomit, but a huge beam of blue and white light and it struck the ground was intense fury. He was utterly shocked by what came out of mouth and covered up his mouth his clawed hand. He still felt the burning sensation, his throat felt it was on fire; he then spilled out the beam of blue and white fire again to get rid of the burning sensation. After he blew out the second beam out, the burning sensation subsided and soon enough it was all gone. His son just happened to be watching the whole scene go by.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" said his son

"I really have no idea. I felt this burning sensation in my stomach, next thing I know that came out my mouth." said his father.

"I can do that too." said he son.

His father was surprised what he son just said; he had this strange power too?

"Really? Show me" said his father.

So his son did, he bent his head towards the ground and after a few minutes he too expelled a stream of hot blue and white light, but his was much weaker, not as intense as his, his son's was more like bubbles then a straight beam, he found it very odd that his son had the same strange power as he had. He soon realized that these changes on them did not start until after the odd mushroom cloud appeared and the blast hit the island. Could they be connected in some way? The male dinosaur thought of this and the more he thought about it, the more ridiculous it sounded, and the pervious blast before the one on their island did not change them, why did this one? He did not understand it at all. He somehow knew these new strange creatures in this world were what caused it. But in a way, he liked his new changes to him, he felt a lot stronger then before and with his new size and his new fire breath power he could easily destroy any enemy he would encounter now. In the next few days, he learned to control his new fire breath power, to shoot it out of his mouth whenever he wanted it too. He taught his son to control his new power too, he thought it would be a good way to defend himself at times his father was not there.

One day while the male dinosaur was out hunting for fish in the waters around the island, he was busy picking off fish on the ocean flood when suddenly he heard something above him on the surface, like a low whirring sound. when he looked up, he saw a very odd shape just above his head, it was oval in shape and it looked it had no arms or legs and it was black in color, he then realized it was those large strange creatures again, coming towards his island again. He soon got angry at the black creature and started to charge his new fire breath power, he soon felt the heat in his chest and on his back too, when the intensity of the heat reached it's highest point, he opened his mouth and shot out the beam of blue and white light though the water and directly hit the strange creature. When the beam hit it, it immediately bust into flames. Then he rose up out the water and watched he defeated foe slowly sink to the bottom of the ocean. He had just about enough the strange large creatures coming to his island, but thanks to his new power his island was safe once more.

One another day while the father and son were resting in their cave, they were woken up by strange noises again, very much like the same noises they heard before. The father knew it only meant trouble, so he decided to check it out while his son stayed in the cave. Once he reached the beach he found what was making those strange noises, it was those two-legged creatures again, there was fewer then last time and like looked a lot smaller to him now, almost like bugs crawling along the sand, but they still looked the same to him. He let out a loud roar that soon got the two-legged creatures attention, they screamed and yell and started to run away back towards the ocean. He charged down the beach after them, the two-legged again got on top on bigger creatures that floated in the water and got away from the island. Soon all the two-legged creatures were in the water and fleeing away from the island. The male dinosaur stopped on the shore, he decided not to bother chasing after them or blowing his fire breath at them. He let out another thunderous roar as a warning to the two-legged creatures to stay away and then retreated back into the jungle and to the cave where his son was.

One day the male dinosaur decided to find the strange new creatures again and destroy them with his new powers so that they could never come to his island again. He was sick and tired of these strange creatures coming to his island and he wanted to put a stop to them for good. He was on the beach starting to walk towards the ocean to leave when he son caught him walking away.

"Where are you going, father?" his son asked

His father stopped, turned around and said, "I'm going to find whatever keeps attacking our island and put a stop to it. You stay here."

And then he continued to walk towards the ocean, but then his son tucked on his tail as if not wanting him to go.

The father turned back around and nuzzled his son with his snout and said "don't worry, I'll come back, I promise."

His son nodded as if he understood and then the father turned back toward the ocean. The young one stayed on the island just like his father told him too, he watched his father slowly sink beneath the waves of the ocean, hoping his absence would be brief. He continued to watch the horizon long after his father disappeared, watching the sunset go by and then slowly turn into night. By the time night had fallen, he finally went inside the cave and rested for the night, unaware that his father was about to head to his doom.

The male dinosaur swim in the ocean for a long time, looking for another island of any kind and those large black creatures again, but he did not find them, just endless ocean. He could swim a lot better and faster now with his new from, his longer and stronger arms and his longer tail made him glade thought the water almost effortless, using the power of his trail mostly to swim though the water by swinging side to side. He swam underwater most of the time, enjoying the coolness of the water and watching the sunlight shimmer though the surface. Hardly any sea creatures he encountered, and we he did they usually got well out of his way. He soon spotted a pod of large creatures swimming near him; he swam closer to them to see if they were the same large creatures he encountered back on the island. As he got closer, he saw they were not; they looked a lot different and were not black in color. He never seen creatures like these though; they had to legs or arms, just two big flippers, a huge body and a long tail and the sounds he heard from them were kind of humming sounds. The large creatures soon swam away from him, he decided they are not worth following; they were not the creatures he sought.

He continued to swim on, at first he saw nothing, then he saw another island and he swam towards it, it was lot bigger the island he had lived on. Once he got close enough to the island, he rose out the water to see what kind of island it was, what he saw was certainly different from the islands he normally saw, instead of his covered with lush green plants and trees, it was covered with strange gray and silver box like structures, these structures seemed to cover the whole island. As he walked closer to the island, he saw within the box like structures were the two-legged creatures, hundreds of them, it looks like he finally found were these two-legged creatures lived and now he was going to kill them all. He let out a thunderous roar, which immediately got two legged creatures attention and they all started to run away from him, he thought it was good that were running away from him, they should fear him and he dared them to hurt him now in his new stronger form. Now that he found the island they lived on, he was going to destroy everything on it and not leave a single thing alive.


End file.
